


【丁渣】Shine

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: It's you that I've been waiting to find.
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【丁渣】Shine

**Author's Note:**

> *设定是太子爷和一线演员  
> *代入我国娱乐圈 ABO 18岁/18岁  
> *warning: ooc ooc ooc

正文:

1.  
“呼……”

一个穿着黑色西装的金发男孩进入了空无一人的后台休息室。

他顺手把酒杯放在桌子上，松了口气。

摘掉了领结，将胸前的两颗衬衫扣子解开，德布劳内才觉得他的呼吸才稍稍顺畅了些。

“该死…”他轻声咒骂着，皱着眉，紧闭着眼睛，任凭自己陷在沙发里。

他一向讨厌人多的场合，比如今天的颁奖典礼就弄得他浑身不自在。一想到今后自己还要参加无数次类似的活动，他就头昏脑涨起来。

都怪德里斯！他愤愤地想着。

2.  
德里斯，也就是德里斯·默滕斯，圈内最负盛名的青年经纪人，德布劳内的好友，在某一天的朋友聚会中打了个赌，于是公司的小少爷，也就是德布劳内，就稀里糊涂的拍了一部小成本电影。谁知，经过默滕斯的一手策划，电影在世界范围内大火，德布劳内的私人账号在短短数周内收到了数百万条的关注请求。

“…这就是你干的好事。”德布劳内咬牙切齿地把手机摔在桌子上，冲着默滕斯说道，“说好的不外发不宣传呢！”

“嘿，Kevin，这只能说明你的魅力太大了，和我宣传可没什么关系啊！”默滕斯坐在椅子上笑着冲他眨了眨眼，“再说了，你老爹也同意了…”

“什么？我爸也看了那部电影？！”德布劳内瞬间涨红了脸，大叫道。

默滕斯觉得他可能一会儿就要爆炸，于是忙安抚道:“先坐下来，Kevin，先坐下来。”

“不得不说，你在演戏这一方面很有天赋，而且各方面都非常不错，再加上最近资源紧张……”

“我看你比我适合当演员。”德布劳内冷笑道。

“可我已经是圈内最好的经纪人了呀。”默滕斯一脸遗憾地耸了耸肩，蜜糖色的眼睛里闪着亮光，“以后就要听我安排喽，Kevin。”

“…去你的，Dries。”德布劳内冷漠道。

3.  
可笑，实在是可笑。他做梦也没想到他德布劳内竟然当了演员，虽然他家有着圈内支柱之一的经纪公司，可他从未想过涉猎这一行。

他紧闭着眼睛，回想着刚才颁奖典礼上自己获奖以及被迫社交的场景。想着想着，便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

4.  
德布劳内做了个梦，他梦见自己躺在一堆水蜜桃中间，粉红甜腻得要命。

他试图从桃堆里爬起身，可刚一起身就看到一个巨大的桃朝自己扑来。

“！！！”

他猛地睁开眼，没有看到什么巨大的水蜜桃，反倒是对上了一双森林般的绿色眸子。

“你醒啦！”

德布劳内一愣，随即反应过来面前一身深蓝色西装的人正是当下炙手可热的年轻演员，也是德里斯一直想挖来公司的人，艾登·阿扎尔。

“我是Eden Hazard，叫我Eden就好。”

德布劳内犹豫了一下，却还是握住了他的手，“Kevin，Kevin De Bruyne。”

“没想到你会做演员！我看了你演的戏，真的很棒……”面前的小个子嘚吧嘚地说着，而德布劳内的思绪早就飘到了九霄云外:“怎么一股水蜜桃味？是我的错觉？”于是他吸了吸鼻子，发现那香气更加浓郁了，里面甚至还掺着些牛奶的味道。他的身体突然有些燥热，脑袋变得昏沉起来。

“Kevin…Kevin？”阿扎尔看他心不在焉，疑惑道。

“…呃，抱歉，你说。”德布劳内的脸有些红，他晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点。

“你没事吧？”阿扎尔看他这样有些担心，干脆坐到了德布劳内的身旁，把手背放在他的额头上，“你发烧了，Kevin…你…！！！”

没等阿扎尔说完，他就被德布劳内抓住手腕摁倒在了沙发上。

“…Ke…Kevin？？？”

只见德布劳内红着脸，不清醒地蹭着阿扎尔的脖颈。因为刚才阿扎尔一靠近他，那股甜腻的水蜜桃香气就扑面而来。

“好香……”他用嘴唇蹭着阿扎尔后颈上的抑制贴，身下的男孩打了一个颤栗。

“Kevin…Kevin……”他的声音发颤，双手推着德布劳内的胸膛，“清醒点……”

阿扎尔明白，他大概是碰上小少爷的分化了。

5.  
完了。

这是德布劳内咬上他后颈腺体时阿扎尔的唯一想法。

6.  
扑面而来的红茶的苦涩气息和蹭着自己大腿根的东西让阿扎尔身体发软，他被德布劳内压在身下动弹不得。该死的omega体质，他的私处已经变得黏腻，前面也因为刺激把西装裤顶出了一个包。

完了。阿扎尔在大脑里再次重复了这两个字。为了让自己冷静下来，他还在脑子里专门用不同语种来表达“完了”的含义。

可他还是忍不住。

呜呜呜我前几个月才刚刚分化现在就要被永久标记了嘛…呜呜我还没准备好…

然而事情再一次出乎了他的意料——对家公司的少爷趴在他身上晕了过去！

“…Kevin…？？？”阿扎尔偏过头去，用手摸了摸德布劳内的额头和脸颊，貌似比刚才更烫了。

他吐了口气，待自己冷静些的时候，才用力把身上的人推开。

“蓬蓬，我现在在后台休息室，你赶紧来……不是啦，是真的有事……嗯，对了，Dries在旁边吗，你们俩一起来……好，快点快点！”

阿扎尔挂了电话，看着倒在沙发上昏睡的德布劳内忍不住叹了口气。

7.  
路易斯推开门便看到晕在沙发上的德布劳内以及旁边一脸紧张的阿扎尔。

“你干嘛了，Eden？”他问道。

“…我刚好碰到Kevin分化，他好像在发烧，晕过去了。”阿扎尔没理会路易斯的调侃，自顾自地解释着，随即又对着路易斯身旁的默滕斯说道，“赶紧带着Kevin去医院吧，蓬蓬你帮一下忙，注意别让狗仔发现。”

“你……？”默滕斯有些迟疑。虽然他和路易斯都是beta闻不到气味，可还是觉得面前脸红红的阿扎尔有什么事瞒着他们。

“没事，我一会就去宴会。”阿扎尔明白他什么意思，摇了摇头说道，“你们先去医院。”

默滕斯和路易斯对视了一眼，架起德布劳内就从后门走了。

待他们走了之后，阿扎尔才又重新坐回了沙发上。他撕开抑制贴，抚上后颈已经红肿了的腺体，苦涩的红茶气息再次袭来，染红了他的耳朵和脸颊。

8.  
德布劳内醒来时已经是第二天的下午了。

“你醒了。”坐在一旁的默滕斯正啃着苹果，“恭喜你，成功分化成了一个Alpha。”

德布劳内皱了下眉，听着默滕斯把话说完:“正好可以定个人设。”

“……演员要什么人设。”他回呛道。

“演员当然也需要了，这年头没人设怎么吸粉啊？”默滕斯继续说着，“比如Eden，纵使他的演技再好，他也需要保持一个可爱阳光的omega人设来吸粉嘛。”

Eden？可爱阳光的……omega？？？

德布劳内的大脑突然闪现了昨天在休息室的些许片段。

“卧槽——”德布劳内猛地坐起身，脏话一个没忍住就飙了出来。

他看向一脸懵逼的默滕斯，问道:“Eden…Eden Hazard还好吗？”

“还…还好呀…你…你为什么这么问？”默滕斯迟疑着，突然像想明白什么似的瞪大了眼睛，调门都提高了好几个度，“我靠，Kevin，你，你不会是把Eden给标记了吧！”

“操，你喊什么！”德布劳内的脸涨得通红，伸手去捂默滕斯的嘴，他压低了声音，“只是临时标记。”

“那也不行！”默滕斯拍开他的手，哭丧着脸把苹果核扔进垃圾筐，“完了完了，和Eden的谈判刚有点进展就让你给我嚯嚯没了……你在我这儿已经没了，Kevin De Bruyne。”

“…关键我也不是故意的啊…”德布劳内红着脸反驳道，“你怎么不说是他的信息素诱导我提前分化了呢？”

“你可闭嘴吧你。”默滕斯冲他翻了个白眼，“让你给我拍一整年剧都弥补不了这个损失。”

“……操。”

9.  
“Eden Hazard，你好。那天在后台我标记了……”

操，不对不对——

“Eden，你好，我是那天标记你的……”

操，这样不行，不行——

“…我是Kevin De Bruyne…关于那天的事…我很抱歉……”

操，这怎么搞得像是渣男发言一样——

“……我会对你负责的……”

操，这是不是又太奇怪了——

……………………

操，到底该怎么写啊——

德布劳内红着脸抱着手机，整个人正处于爆炸的边缘。

10.  
而另一当事人阿扎尔倒是没那么在意，他最近正趁着空闲时间忙着搬家。

“好啦，都安置好了。”阿扎尔冲电话那端的路易斯说着，“我在超市买点东西就回新家了…嗯，拜拜。”

挂了电话，把口罩整理好，阿扎尔就推着小车去了收银台。

收银员觉得面前的客人十分熟悉，她忍不住一个劲地看他，但愣是没敢问。直到阿扎尔付完款，抬头冲她眨了眨眼睛，她才敢确定真的是阿扎尔。

“工作加油！”阿扎尔低声说道。

“…嗯嗯，你也是！”收银员忍住想要大叫的冲动，礼貌地回复着。

阿扎尔笑得眼睛都眯了起来，礼貌地接过收银员手中的袋子就离开了。

11.  
“刚才我遇到了一个可爱的粉丝……”阿扎尔一边低头给路易斯发短信一边走进电梯，他头也不抬地冲电梯里的人说了一句，“十一楼，谢谢。”

“……Eden？”

阿扎尔的打字的手抖了一下，他猛地抬起头，对上了德布劳内冰蓝色的眼睛。

“Kee…Kevin？”阿扎尔发誓，他真的不是故意结巴的。

“…嗯…”德布劳内看了他一眼，随即低下头，红着脸指了指自己的后颈，“你……还好吗？”

“呃…没事……”阿扎尔的耳朵已经红透了，他摸了摸抑制贴下的凸起，有些不好意思地说道，“就是……有点疼罢了…”

“……对不起，Eden……”德布劳内真诚地说道，“我…其实…会对你负责的。”

“！！！”阿扎尔听他这么说，内心是波涛汹涌，“不不不是，Kevin，这是个意外……只是个临时标记，没关系的……”

“………………”德布劳内红着脸沉默了。

“…诶，Kevin，你没按楼层吗？你好像只摁了十一层呢…”阿扎尔试图打破这份尴尬。

“……我也住在十一层。”

“……哦，哦，”阿扎尔尴尬地笑了两声，“那可真巧呢哈哈……”

“…………”德布劳内默默把头转向一边，他现在只想找个地缝钻进去。

一层就两户，还让他俩给凑上了……这真是什么样的缘分？

12.  
“那个……”  
“那个……”

两人各自站在自家门前，同时转头同时开口然后又同时沉默。

“呃……再见……”阿扎尔顿了一下，然后转头准备开门进家。

“诶，等等……”德布劳内抓住他的手腕，然后又迅速把手缩了回去，“那个……你考虑一下来我们公司……”

“啊？”阿扎尔一时没反应过来。

“…来我们公司。”德布劳内又重复了一遍。

“…哦，哦，我会认真考虑的。”

这是求人的口气嘛，怎么这么强硬……阿扎尔心说。

“那……再见啦，Kevin。”

“嗯…再见。”

我尽力了，德里斯，真的。德布劳内心想。

13.  
“综艺？？？”德布劳内冲着手机吼道，“不，Dries，你别想让我参加那种弱智综艺…”

“那你让Eden Hazard现在就签约。”默滕斯淡淡道。果然，德布劳内乖乖闭嘴了。

“顺便说一句，Eden也去参加这个综艺，记得和人打好关系。”

“…………”德布劳内没说话，默默在心里吐槽道:我已经和他做了一个多星期的邻居了(并且还没打好关系)。

14.  
“叮咚——叮咚——”门铃响了。

德布劳内顶着一头乱糟糟的金发开了门，显然他还处于午睡被打扰的烦躁之中。

“抱歉，先生。您知道EH先生，也就是您的邻居干什么去了吗？他订了外卖，但我打了他的电话没有人接，敲门也没有人开。”

“…不知道。”德布劳内皱着眉摇了摇头，准备关门。

“诶，先生！您能帮他拿着吗，我还有工作……”

德布劳内犹豫了一下，还是接过外卖小哥手中的袋子。

“谢谢！”

德布劳内关了门，把外卖放在桌子上，出神地盯了一会，便抵挡不住困意又去睡觉了。

而等他再次醒来，已经是下午六点多了。

15.  
德布劳内走到客厅，准备倒杯水喝，终于，他看到了桌上的外卖。

“……！！！！！！”

…我有罪。他想。

16.  
正当德布劳内鼓起勇气准备敲开阿扎尔家的门的时候，背后突然响起的声音把他吓了一跳。

“Kevin？”

德布劳内转身，看到了一个包裹得严严实实的小个子。

“…对，对不起，Eden，我睡过了，忘记把外卖给你了……”德布劳内觉得自己和阿扎尔为数不多的聊天中，“对不起”三个字的出现频率尤其高，“…你晚上有空吗？…要不我请你吃饭吧。”

“啊，好啊。”阿扎尔的声音透过口罩听起来闷闷的，“那我先去换个衣服，我刚刚才杀青。”

“嗯，好。”德布劳内点点头。

17.  
“…所以你中午没吃饭？”德布劳内有些抱歉地看着对面吃得正欢的阿扎尔。

“啊，不是…唔…蓬蓬帮我买了饭。”阿扎尔一边吃一边说着，“我在洗澡所以没有听到电话，后来去敲你家的门，没有开，我就直接去片场了。”

“…真的……挺抱歉的……”德布劳内挠了挠头，“午睡过头了……”

“噗——”阿扎尔忍不住笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，露出的两颗小虎牙尤为可爱，“没事啦，你这不是请我吃饭了嘛。”

德布劳内的脸红了起来，他突然想起了默滕斯曾经说过阿扎尔的人设:可爱阳光的omega，看起来那好像不是人设，他好像本来就这样。

而后两个人又聊了很多，发现了很多共同点，比如他们都很喜欢足球。

阿扎尔发现德布劳内没有外界所说的那么神秘，德布劳内也发现阿扎尔不只是个可爱漂亮的花瓶。

“所以你考虑好了吗，来我们公司？”德布劳内问。

“你这么希望我去嘛？”阿扎尔笑着反问。

德布劳内本想说这其实是德里斯的希望，可在看到阿扎尔闪闪发亮的眼睛之后突然就改了主意，“…是。”

突然的直球打了阿扎尔一个措手不及，他忙开着玩笑，“…那…盛情难却？”

德布劳内忍不住笑了起来，“这可是你说的，不能反悔。”

“说不定呢。”阿扎尔狡黠地冲他一笑。

18.  
“我尽力了，能不能签就看你了！”德布劳内端着酒杯在默滕斯耳边喊着，后者正蹦蹦跳跳地享受着当DJ的乐趣。

“什么？！”默滕斯看向他。

“Eden！Eden Hazard！”德布劳内喊着。

“真的？你怎么做到的？你不会强迫他了吧？”

“想什么呢！”德布劳内拍了一下他的头，“他就是我的新邻居，上次请他吃饭谈到了而已！”

“可以啊，Kevin！”默滕斯打趣道，“国民偶像都被你收服了！”

“去你的！”德布劳内红着脸推开他就走了。

“等我好消息哟！”默滕斯冲他喊道。

德布劳内送了他一个中指。

19.  
“别紧张，我已经和导演说过了，把你和Eden分到一组。”默滕斯对着正在乖乖让化妆师化妆的德布劳内说道。

“…你知道吗，Dries？”德布劳内闭着眼睛淡淡道，“有时候我真想打你一顿。”

“我知道啊。”默滕斯的声音听起十分愉悦，“如果不是我，你才不会进圈做演员，你大可轻松继续你的学业，然后自己做Boss。我说的对吗少爷？”

德布劳内哼了一声，没再说话。

“好啦，我得回公司了。”默滕斯说道，“有什么事打电话啊。”

“知道了，路上小心。”德布劳内说道。

默滕斯前脚刚走，阿扎尔后脚就到了化妆间，这时候德布劳内已经化完妆了。

“嘿，Kevin，你来得好早。”阿扎尔说着，坐在了德布劳内旁边的座位上。

“谁像你似的，喊你八百次都躺床上一动不动，懒羊羊。”站在他身后的路易斯毫不留情地吐槽道。

德布劳内和屋里其他的工作人员都忍不住笑了起来。

“喂！”阿扎尔不满地叫了一声，“要不是我现在在化妆，你就完了你！”

“干嘛？你还要杀人灭口不成？”路易斯欠揍地反驳道。

“我倒是想。”阿扎尔翻了个白眼。

两个人的对话轻而易举地调动起了化妆间的气氛，连一贯不喜欢集聚的德布劳内脸上都挂着笑。

“对了，Kevin，Dries怎么没来？”路易斯问道。

“他先回公司了。”德布劳内说。

“哦……”路易斯点点头，随即冲阿扎尔说道，“那我也走了哈，一会拍完给我打电话来接你。”

“你确定你来接我？要不我自己回去吧，时间太紧了。”阿扎尔说。

“那……也行吧。”路易斯犹豫了一下，“如果顺利的话，或许能赶上。”

“…我可以送Eden回家。”德布劳内说，“我开车过来的。”

“你可以开车？”路易斯有些惊讶，随即又对阿扎尔说，“看看人家Kevin，Eden，让你去学车你都不去！”

“好啦，你赶紧去吧，再不去一会儿就没时间了！”阿扎尔催促道。

“那我走了啊，拜。”路易斯出了门。

过了一会，坐在一旁看阿扎尔化妆的德布劳内忍不住开了口:“…David去干什么，这么紧张？”

“去找我们Boss……”阿扎尔说到一半时突然闭了嘴，改口道，“保密！ ”

“……不会是……？”德布劳内试探地开口。

正好化完妆的阿扎尔从座位上跳起，凑到他旁边捂住了他的嘴，“走吧，Kev，去现场！”

德布劳内被他突然的亲近弄得脸上发烫，他隐隐约约地还闻到了阿扎尔身上的水蜜桃香味。

像是意识到了两人的动作太过暧昧，阿扎尔又缩回了到了安全距离。

“走……走吧，Kevin……”

“…嗯。”

20.  
德布劳内现在尤其感谢默滕斯提前给导演打好招呼让自己和阿扎尔一组，因为除了他们俩之外，还有两个圈内较火的演员，一个男性omega和一个男性beta，按时间来说还应当是德布劳内的“前辈”。不过德布劳内的隐藏身份早就已经被曝光了，所以圈内人大多对他的态度都比较好。

综艺已经进行到了最后一个环节了。

不知道是不是错觉，德布劳内觉得参加这个综艺节目的另一个omega演员似乎很喜欢cue到自己，而且还一直往自己这边凑。

那演员好像是叫Adrian Hughes吧，听德里斯提起过，貌似人品不大好，好像还和Eden是竞争关系。德布劳内想着，虚搂着阿扎尔，默默和他换了个位置。

阿扎尔有些疑惑，转头去看德布劳内，漂亮眼睛里写满了疑问。德布劳内摇了摇头，随即用眼神示意阿扎尔听主持人讲话。

“我们要玩游戏啦，请两队各派一名队员。”

阿扎尔知道德布劳内肯定不喜欢玩这类游戏，于是自己站了出来，“我来吧。”

那边的beta演员Daniel倒也是个有眼色的，见阿扎尔站出来便说道:“那Adrian你去吧，争取打败Eden！”Adrian也没再说什么，只是笑着走上前。

比赛规则很简单，两人要分别跑过一定距离的按摩垫，然后在上面找到被掩盖住颜色的白色抱枕，最后把抱枕放在台子上即为获胜。

“准备好了嘛？比赛……开始！”

只见场上两人飞快地跑过按摩垫，然后便飞速地撕开每一个抱枕贴着的标签。

阿扎尔的胜负欲虽然不是很强，但这次是因为跟Adrian比赛，男孩的好胜心难免会强烈一些。

倒不是因为别的，就是因为Adrian对他的敌意和种种“恶行”。

比如当初他和Adrian共同拍戏，Adrian故意骑车撞伤了他，他因此错过了一场对他非常重要的活动。因为那时候Adrian还没有太红，阿扎尔又觉得他可能不是故意的，自己还下场安慰粉丝还制止了粉丝们的骂战。反观Adrian，和个没事人一样，风平浪静连声道歉都没有。后来阿扎尔才从路易斯那里了解到，撞伤阿扎尔是故意的，而且Adrian在事情发生之后立马改了公众账号的名称，还雇了大量水军骂他。

有些人，根本不值得你去相信，更不需要你的同情。

这正是Adrian事件之后，阿扎尔明白的一个道理。

“…找到啦！”阿扎尔在翻找了近十个抱枕之后终于找到了白色抱枕。按摩垫磨得脚底好疼，他现在只想赶快离开。

Adrian显然也看到了阿扎尔手中的抱枕，他伸手去抢，被阿扎尔一个灵活转身躲过了，于是他心生一计，故意把脚步迈得很大，在摄像机看不的地方踩了阿扎尔一脚，随即立马移开，绊住了他的脚踝。

“！！！”

由于重心不稳，阿扎尔一下子就摔在了按摩垫上，抓着抱枕的手指关节都泛白了，“嘶——”

好胜心被彻底激起，他翻了个身，刚准备站起来，Adrian便压了上来，整个人的重量都加在了他的身上。

阿扎尔在心里忍不住骂了句脏话，趁Adrian得意放松的功夫用力把人推开，站起身跑向重点将抱枕压在台子上。

“恭喜Eden获胜！！！”主持人叫着。

阿扎尔看着镜头露出一个笑容来，打了个wink。

反观Adrian，坐在按摩垫上久久未起身。他本想着离自己最近的德布劳内能够扶自己起来，没想到他看也不看自己就奔着阿扎尔去了，最后还是主持人把他扶了起来。

“……你没事吧？”德布劳内趁主持人在说结束语的时候凑到阿扎尔耳边问道，他记得阿扎尔给他说过他曾经拍戏有腰伤来着。

“没事。”阿扎尔摇摇头，冲他笑道。

德布劳内没再说话，只是轻微地皱了下眉。

拍摄结束后，Daniel提出要请大家吃饭，阿扎尔以自己还有事为由做推辞。

“那Kevin你呢？”Adrian凑到德布劳内旁边，称呼得很是亲热。

“…我也有事。”德布劳内的眉头又皱了起来。

“什么事呀？”

这满是撒娇的语气让阿扎尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，再看德布劳内，他也好不到哪里去，脸色黑得像锅底一样。

“…送Eden回家。”

说罢，忍无可忍地退了几步，冲阿扎尔说道:“走吧。”

阿扎尔点点头，加快步伐走了几步和德布劳内并肩，留下一个气得咬牙切齿的Adrian和吃瓜看戏的Daniel。

21.  
“怎么，腰疼？”德布劳内看着缩在副驾里的阿扎尔问道。

“…嗯，有点。”阿扎尔本想问你怎么知道，突然想起来自己原来已经和他说过了腰伤的事情。

德布劳内沉默了一会，又开了口，“…真恶心。”

阿扎尔一愣，似乎没想到德布劳内会这么直接。

“…那个Adrian。”德布劳内解释着。

“……我知道，”阿扎尔转头冲他一笑，“他经常这样区别对待。”

“这根本不是区别对待的问题了，”德布劳内一边开车一边说道，“是他的所作所为太恶心了…这样的人怎么能有粉丝呢？”

阿扎尔听见他的吐槽，一个没忍住笑出声来，“你难道不知道人设这个东西吗，Kevin？估计过几个星期节目一播出，他的粉丝就又得骂我了。”男孩耸了耸肩。

“骂你？他们瞎吗？明明是他故意使坏！”

阿扎尔听见这话又笑了出来，“Kevin，你得学学情绪管理和表情管理，在圈里，太真实了对你不好。”

“那我这就退圈。”德布劳内的表情看起来不像是在开玩笑。

“可惜Dries不会让你如愿的。”阿扎尔歪着头说着，“不过真实点也好……”男孩声音小了下去，后半句嘟嘟囔囔的德布劳内愣是没听见。

“什么？”

“…没事，”阿扎尔看了他一眼，随即笑问，“对了，还没问你分化为alpha之后，头一次被omega撒娇的感受。”

“什么？”德布劳内一愣，脑子里全都是自己分化那天被压在身下的阿扎尔试图推开自己的脸红模样。

“就刚才Adrian啊，人家这么殷勤，你不会没察觉出来吧？”阿扎尔说得那是坦坦荡荡。

“……”德布劳内只觉得心口一哽，脑袋里的那点美好回忆全被打碎了。他冷嗖嗖地瞥了阿扎尔一眼。

“哈哈哈哈对不起我不说了…”阿扎尔得逞地大笑起来。

22.  
“谢谢你，Kev。”阿扎尔一边开家门一边说着，“晚安。”

“诶！”德布劳内突然抓住他的手，“对了，腰还疼吗？”

阿扎尔笑着摇了摇头，“没事，Kev，谢谢。”

男孩亮闪闪的眼睛让德布劳内又一愣神，他脸上发烫，缩回了手，“那，那…晚安。”

“晚安。”阿扎尔打了个wink。

23.  
“…签下来了吗？”德布劳内问道。

“…一天问八百遍，你真是够了啊！”默滕斯翻了个白眼，顺势倒在旁边维尔亨通的肩上，“好不容易才出来玩一回还得被你逼问，哎呀，我真太难了！”

“Kevin，你怎么这么关心起签约的事儿了？”维尔亨通说。

“那是因为要签约的人是Eden Hazard。”默滕斯回答着，然后又面对着德布劳内说道，“你们俩又不是不认识，关系还好，又是邻居，你怎么不自己问呢？”

德布劳内也送了他一个白眼，“那也得碰到他吧。”

“我看你就是闲得。正好给你接了部戏……”

“不去，没空。我还得准备考试论文……”

“哦，那可惜了，Eden也参演，而且还是主角…”默滕斯作出一副惋惜的样子。

“………什么时候开机？”

24.  
“好久不见啊，Eden。”默滕斯一边说着一边丢下德布劳内冲阿扎尔去了。

阿扎尔倒也开心，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，张开双臂接住了小个子弗莱芒人，“不是前几天刚见过吗？”

一旁的德布劳内看着这俩人的腻歪劲心里泛酸，不过也是，是德里斯先认识的阿扎尔，一直说要签他的也是德里斯。

“这不是你邻居这几天没看到你，想你嘛~”默滕斯放开阿扎尔，嘴快道。

阿扎尔看了看冒热气的德布劳内，笑了几声，解释道:“因为时间紧张，这几个星期都没回家。不过把这部电影拍完了之后就有个小假期…”

“很高兴能和你合作，Kev。”

阿扎尔伸出手去，德布劳内顺势握住。

“…合作愉快。”

25.  
我能不能不演了。

对完第78场戏之后的德布劳内，第183次产生这个想法。

“Kevin……Kevin你怎么又忘词了？”

德布劳内语塞，看着面前刚刚和自己拉开距离的阿扎尔选择了沉默。

“……你先别离我这么近。”德布劳内说，心想:这戏怎么这么多亲密戏份呢……哦，我俩演情侣。

阿扎尔抱着剧本，一副委委屈屈的样子。

而德布劳内则红着脸低头看剧本。

“别伤心，只是你离他太近，他一时缓不过来…”

“……闭嘴，Dries。”

26.  
对戏过程不大顺利，拍戏过程倒是顺利得多了，不出一月，拍摄就成功结束了。

杀青宴上，大家玩得都很开心。人缘好脾气也好的阿扎尔被灌了很多酒，德布劳内则是以自己开车推辞掉了。

“Kevin，Eden就交给你了。”电话那头传来路易斯的声音。

“行，我们这就回家。”德布劳内说着挂了电话，冲阿扎尔的助理说道，“你先走吧，我送他回家。”

助理也知道俩人是邻居，点了点头道了谢就离开了，只剩下德布劳内和醉得晕晕乎乎的阿扎尔。

戴上帽子，带上口罩，德布劳内便搂着阿扎尔从后门溜了出去。多亏了服务生的帮忙，这才把阿扎尔安顿在副驾。

德布劳内无奈地打着方向盘，转了个弯。

再看阿扎尔，窝在副驾上，嘴里还嘟囔着:“……好苦……”

“苦？”德布劳内疑惑道，心想阿扎尔不会是喝傻了吧，“什么苦？”

谁知阿扎尔突然坐起了身，小脸皱成一团，倾着身子侧过来闻他的脖颈。

德布劳内吓了一跳，手勉强能稳住方向盘，再加上已经是凌晨，道上的车少，这才没造成什么事故。

“…开车呢，坐好！”

阿扎尔被他这话喝住了，呆呆地盯了他一会，然后委屈道:“…你就是好苦…”

德布劳内看他这模样怒气也消了大半，心想这苦大概是自己的信息素味道。

27.  
“行了，到家了。”德布劳内半搂着阿扎尔，“钥匙呢？”

闭着眼睛的阿扎尔靠在德布劳内怀里，上摸下摸愣是没找到自家钥匙，“…我好像没带。”

“…………”

“…不过小地毯下面有我藏的钥匙哦，”阿扎尔凑近了他，在他耳边说着，“我只告诉你一个人哦。”

弗莱芒人顿时涨红了脸。

28.  
把阿扎尔安顿好，德布劳内这才发觉男孩的屋子里也有一股水蜜桃的甜味。

“这家伙不会是水蜜桃成精吧？”他想着，看了看倒在床上睡觉的阿扎尔。

他的睫毛怎么这么长呢？睡觉的时候好像小动物……得出结论:小小一只的瓦隆人是真的很可爱。

等他回过神来，他已经离熟睡的阿扎尔不到五厘米了。

那股香甜的水蜜桃香气再次袭来，德布劳内也变得晕晕乎乎起来。他终于吻住了阿扎尔的嘴唇。

“唔……”阿扎尔被亲的喘不过气来，好似有苏醒的趋势。

而此时的德布劳内突然回过神来:操，我干了什么？我不能趁人之危啊！

他涨红了脸，大脑嗡嗡作响，艰难地控制住自己的信息素，起身离开了。

29.  
“喂……”躺在床上的德布劳内接起了电话，“这才几点，Dries，就给我打电话……”

“下午3点，Kevin。”默滕斯说道。

“……那也让我再我多睡一会，昨天杀青宴玩得太晚了。”

“等等，别挂电话！”默滕斯说，“你和Eden昨天在一起呢吧？”

“是啊，我送他回的家。”德布劳内说道，“怎么了？”

“我和David给他打电话都打不通……这不是他原合同结束嘛，今天就可以签了。”

“行吧，那我去他家看看。”德布劳内说。

30.  
穿着睡衣的德布劳内，抬手敲了敲门，等了一会，无人应答。于是他抬手又敲了敲。

“…怎么回事？没在家？”

就在他掏出手机，准备打电话时，他突然想起了藏在小地毯下面前的钥匙。

“咔哒——”门开了。

德布劳内进了屋，迎面袭来熟悉的的水蜜桃香气，不过这次好像比前几次都更为浓郁。

“…Eden，Eden？”

他往里走着，在路过卧室的时候呆愣在场:床上的阿扎尔正赤裸着，侧着身子，双腿交叉在一起，蹭着深蓝色的被褥，嘴里还嘟囔着:“Kevin…Kevin…”

他在发情。他在喊着自己的名字自慰。

这两件事，单挑哪一个，都让他无法冷静。

他走进卧室，也不再控制自己的信息素，任凭苦涩的红茶和甜腻的蜜桃混合在一起。

“我来了，Eden。”他说，“我来了。”

31.  
默滕斯没想到，自己让德布劳内去联系失去联系的阿扎尔，结果自己与德布劳内也失去了联系。

直到第二天下午，默滕斯才又重新联系上了自家好友。

“你干什么呢，联系上了Eden吗？”他吼道，突然听到电话那边传来软软的哼唧声。

“……Kevin De Bruyne，那是什么声音？你不是喜欢Eden吗？！”

“那就是Eden的声音。”德布劳内笑着把怀里的瓦隆人搂得更紧了些，“他现在就在我旁边，我们在一起了。”

“……恭喜。”默滕斯现在觉得自己的担心纯粹是多余。

“对了，我们俩还要请一周的假。”德布劳内说。

“那Eden什么时候签合同？早签早省心。”

“我都和Kev在一起了，你就不用担心合同啦，Dries。”阿扎尔的声音软软的，还带着些可爱的鼻音，“还是说你怕我把Kev拐跑了？”

听着电话那头传来俩人的笑声，默滕斯冷漠地挂断了电话。

这两个小没良心的！

END.


End file.
